Im a WWE Wrestler: Get me out of here!
by TheBoyOfPower
Summary: 10 WWE Wrestlers enter the jungle, looking to win 1,000,000 for there charity. Also they have the chance to win the grand prize of being King (Or Queen) of the jungle. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, Zack Ryder, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr, Justin Gabriel and Alica Fox were about to embark on the most wild 3 weeks of there life.
1. Chapter 1

10 WWE Wrestlers enter the jungle, looking to win £1,000,000 for there charity. Also they have the chance to win the grand prize of being King (Or Queen) of the jungle. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, Zack Ryder, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr, Justin Gabriel and Alica Fox were about to embark on the most wild 3 weeks of there life.

One by one they all made there way to the airport, all excited to find out what challengers they were gonna face in the jungle.

Daniel Bryan- "Man im so excited!"

Justin Gabriel- "Yeah i know! I wonder what's going to happen!"

Just then, Randy Orton walked in alongside John Cena & Ted Dibiase Jr.

John Cena- "You two are here early!" he said while looking at Daniel Bryan & a very happy Justin Gabriel.

Justin Gabriel- "We didn't want to miss anything."

Daniel Bryan-"Wasn't Zack ment to come with you guys?"

Randy Orton-"Yep. But we ran into Kelly Kelly so now he is trying to get back with her."

Justin Gabriel-"He is still on about that!?" Justin look at Cena.

John Cena stretched his arms and looked at Gabriel. "Yep im afraid sure so. Poor dude." John Cena had a frown on his face.

Ted Dibiase Jr-"Hey you guys. Do you know who the presenter are?"

Randy Orton-"I haven't got a clue." he said.

John Cena-"Well i hope they get here soon"

Zack Ryder walked in. Along with AJ Lee, Katlyin and Kelly Kelly.

Zack was still trying to get back Kelly.

Zack Ryder-"Come on Kelly please!"

Kelly Kelly-"For the last time Zack. NO!" That NO! almost shook the hull building.

Ted Dibiase Jr-"Shhhhhhhhh. Kelly we are trying to keep a low profile."

Kelly Kelly-"Sorry Zack is annoying me!"

John Cena-"Zack just come of it man. Kelly doesn't want to get back with you. Deal with it."

Zack Ryder-"Why? Just because your wife divorced you means that other people can't be happy!?"

Now Cena was ticked of. "Why you littlle.." he tried to grab Zack Ryder. Randy & Gabriel pulled him back just in time.

Randy Orton-"Not call Zack!" he still holding Cena.

Zack Ryder-"Haha you mad bro!?" he laughed.

Kelly had just about enough of Zack. She gave him a slap around the stoped, it was as if the slap knocked some sense into him.

Zack Ryder-"John im s- sorry"

John Cena calmed down, seeing how upset Zack was.

John Cena-"It's cool" he said

Eveyone was silent.

**So guys! That was my first chapter of my first ever Fanfic! Since im a rookie it might be a bit bad but im always ready to learn! Please review if you have any advice or praise. If you got any ideas PM & I'll try and include them. I don't own any WWE Superstars or Divas. Anyway bye. :)**


	2. Meet your presenters!

**Hello guys! This is the second chapter of my first Fanfic! Now last time a reviewer told me not to do it as script so i'll try that and see how it goes. :) This is the 2nd chapter of Im a WWE Wrestler: Get me out of here! ** 10 WWE Wrestlers enter the jungle, looking to win £1,000,000 for there charity. Also they have the chance to win the grand prize of being King (Or Queen) of the jungle. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, Zack Ryder, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr, Justin Gabriel and Alica Fox were about to embark on the most wild 3 weeks of their lives.

"Argh when are they going to get here!?" AJ Lee screamed as she walked around with a angry look on her face.

"Hey calm down i'm sure they are going to get here soon!" Ted said, trying to control AJ.

"Well i hope so, because im starting to get tired." Justin Gabriel said.

Just then,there was a huge crash. Then the sound of broken followed by lots of screams. A huge tank entered the buliding the airport and guess who was on it?D-Generation X.

"OMG!" Alica Fox screamed. "It's them, it's actually them!"

"This is great!" Kaitlyn shouted.

Shawn stood on top of the tank, along with Triple H.

"Hello people!" "You are looking at your new presenters of Im a WWE Wrestler: Get me out of here! D-Generation X!" Shawn Michaels yelled.

"And if your not down with that we got two words for ya!"Triple H added.

Triple H and Shawn looked at each other. "SUCK IT!"

They threw their glow sticks at the fans who then started fighting over it.

DX got of the tank. Which immediately drove away in a hurry.

"Hey guys!" Triple H said looking at all the WWE Superstars and Divas.

"Sorry that we are late, Hunter got in trouble with the Midget Court...again"Shawn said looking at Hunter with a annoyed face.

"It was a misunderstanding." Triple H replied.

"I told you weren't allowed to give Hornswoggle a wedgie!"

"How was i ment to know his underwear would rip apart!?"

Shawn looked at Triple H with a awkward quickly tried to change the subject.

"Um moving on. Isn't it time to go to the airport Hunter?"

"Er yeah" Triple H said replied.

So after taking about a hour at the airport the wrestlers got on the a private jet, ready to go to Australia.

During the trip some of the WWE Wrestlers did a confession here is what the they said:

John Cena-"This is so epic! I'm really excited.

AJ Lee-"Ah i'm so scared! What if there are spiders there eek!"

Ted Dibiase-"I'm loving this so far, let's see what happens next."

The jet landed in the middle of the jungle all the WWE Wrestlers came out with confused looks on their faces.

"Why have we landed here?" Daniel Bryan asked.

"Because this is where your going to start your first challege!" Shawn Michaels replied.

"But first we are going to split you into the two groups." Triple H said.

"In group one we will have Ted Dibiase, Alica Fox, Justin Gabriel, Zack Ryder and John Cena.

"And in group two we will have Kaitlyn, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Kelly Kelly & AJ Lee."

"WAIT NO! I HAVE TO BE WITH THE FRUITY PEBBLE IDIOT?" Zack Ryder shouted.

"What makes you think i want to be want to be with you!?"John Cena shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet!" Ted Dibiase Jr said.

"Anyway the jet has been taken to a different part of jungle. Your challenge is to get to the jet first, the group who gets to the will get riden of to a 5 star villa for the day while the other group has to go their camp."Triple H said.

"Team 1 will start here while Team 2 will follow me to their starting point." Shawn Michaels explained "Me and Hunter will talk to each other via walkie-talkie"

"That's how we roll Shawn!"

"You said it Hunter!"

They both did the DX Chop.

"Follow me Team 2"Shawn Michaels said.

Team 2 followed Shawn, while Team 1 waited.

"Just to let you know i'm the leader of this team bro." Zack gloated, while glaring at John Cena.

"Um I think you'll find that i am."John Cena spoke.

"No! I think Ted should be the leader!" Alica Fox screamed.

And with that Ted Dibiase got put in charge.

Meanwhile, the other team made it to their starting point.

"Okay Hunter we're ready give them the map." Shawn said.

Shawn & Triple H gave both teams a map. Now they could start. The whistle blowed and both teams were of.

Team 1 were having trouble starting.

"Uh ok, i think it's this way." Ted said while looking in the right direction.

"Bro please, it's in the left direction." said Zack trying to grab the map.

"Let go!" Dibiase said trying to grab it back.

Eventully the map riped.

"You idiots! How are we ment to find the jet now!?" Cena asked.

"We're gonna have to guess our way." Justin Gabriel suggested.

Team 1 went of in the right direction.

Meanwhile, Team 2 were doing great!

"Ok we have to go left, right guys?" Randy Orton said.

All-"Yes!"

They all headed of in the left direction.

30 minutes later.

"YES! We are almost there!" Daniel Bryan exclaimed.

"Dang where are we?" Zack asked.

"I got no idea" Justin Gabriel replied.

"Look there is the jet!" AJ Lee shouted as all of Team 2 ran to it.

They all got on as it went of into the sky. Team 2 had won.

Team 1 realised what happend. They had been beaten.

**A/N So guys i hope you enjoyed that. As always review with any criticism or praise. Anyway bye! :)**


	3. Teams 1 vs Team 2

A/N:**Hi**** guys this is the 3rd Chapter of I'm a WWE Wrestler: Get me out of here! Hope you enjoy it.**

10 WWE Wrestlers enter the jungle, looking to win £1,000,000 for there charity. Also they have the chance to win the grand prize of being King (Or Queen) of the jungle. John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, Zack Ryder, Kelly Kelly, Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase Jr, Justin Gabriel and Alica Fox were about to embark on the most wild 3 weeks of there life.

Team 1-John Cena, Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel, Ted Dibiase Jr and Alica Fox.

Team 2-Randy Orton, AJ Lee, Kelly Kelly, Daniel Bryan & Kaitlyn.

"Oh my god!" Zack Ryder shouted as he walked into camp.

"Chill Zack." Justin Gabriel said.

Zack looked at Gabriel. "How can I chill!? This ain't cool bro!" Ryder shouted.

"Don't worry man it will be fine." John Cena said. As he looked at a very scared Zack.

"I guess your right" Zack replied as he started to calm down.

Eveyone looked around at the sleeping hammocks. One by one they chose their hammoks.

"I'm so tired!" said Alica Fox as she stretched.

"Well i'm going to bed." yawned Zack.

"Me to." John Cena replied.

"Same here." Justin Gabriel responded.

Soon eveyone went to sleep.

Now let's see what Team 2 are doing.

"Yes i'm so happy" AJ Lee squealed while on the jet.

"You and me both girl!" Kaitlyn said as she wraped her arm around her best friend.

"This is so cool!" Daniel Bryan shouted.

30 minutes later the jet landed.

"We're here!" the captain shouted.

Eveyone got out the the jet.

"Oh...my...god." Randy Orton gasped.

Eveyone looked at the hotel with their mouths wide open.

"It's all yours" Shawn Michaels said as he walked out of the jet.

"We spoke to the manager and they agreed it is yours for the time your staying." Triple H added.

"Epic!" Kelly Kelly said.

So for the rest of the night they partied and just having fun. When the excitement calmed down they settled for a drink.

"This has been great." AJ Lee said as she sat down with Team 2 and DX.

"Yeah, i wonder what Team 2 are doing right now..." Kelly Kelly asked.

"Who cares, we are here now." Randy Orton blunted.

And with that Team 2 put their glasses together.

John Cena's POV

I wake up this morning to see Zack Ryder and Ted Dibiase Jr talking about the events of last night. Then i see Alica Fox doing her hair. Justin is still asleep so i creep over to Ted Dibiase Jr & Zack Ryder.

"Hey guys." I say with a tired voice.

"Hey." Ted Dibiase Jr says.

"Sup" Zack Ryder replies.

"You guys check this out." Alica tells us as she picks up a letter. "It's a letter".

"Duh, of course it is." Justin Gabriel spoke as i just realized he woke up.

"What does it say?" Ted Dibiase Jr asked.

Alica Fox read the letter:

_"Dear Team 1, today Team 2 will be arriving to the jungle. But they will not be coming to your camp. Insted they will go their own camp and for the next 3 days both camps will be against each other." _

**Normal POV **

"Dam it! Now i have to wait even LONGER to see Kelly." Zack Ryder grunted.

"You mean Barbie." laughed Justin Gabriel.

**Team 2**

Randy Orton checked the time. 8:10am, he was ment to be up for 7:30am! Why didn't anyone wake him up he thought. He looked on his bed to see his jungle uniform. Quickly he put it on and ran downstairs. He saw that eveyone was eatinb breakfast.

"Why you so late Randy?" Daniel Bryan asked.

"I overslept" Randy grunted back.

Randy ate his breakfast and then Team 2 went to the private jet.

"Eveybody on." Triple H said.

And with that Team 2 were of to the jungle.

**Team 1 **

"So today will be the first challenge." Ted said.

"Yep." Zack said.

"AHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!" Alicz Fox screamed.

"What's wrong!?" John Cena shouted.

"A SNAKE!" Alica Fox screamed back.

Zack Ryder sure the snake and looked at it.

"Stay still Alica..." Zack Ryder spoke with a quiet voice.

One of the crew members got a hook and got the snake and slowly moved it away. Alica Fox let out a sigh of relief.

"You ok Alica?" Justin Gabriel asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Zack." Alica smiled at Zack, which made his cheeks go bright red.

One of the crew members went up to Team 1.

"Hey guys, Team 2 are here. Come with me."

Team 1 followed the crew.

**Team 2 **

Team 2 stepped out the private jet as it flew away they waved at it as it flew into the distance.

"What are we doing here?" AJ Lee asked.

"Oh yeah, there is one thing we forgot to tell you." Shawn Michaels blunted. "Team 1 are making their way up here. Because for the next 3 days both Teams will be separate with two different camps. You guys will compete against the other team to win food for camp!" He added.

"This is crazy!" shouted Kelly.

Team 1 got to the challenge area and stared at Team 2.

Zack smiled at Kelly but she just looked away.

"Ok teams, as you can see there are two poles that have a rope connected to them. At the top there is a bell. Your challenge is to climb to the top and ring the bell. The first person to do this will win food for their camp while the other team will only have bread and some edible beans. Please nominate the person that will play for the team."

Team 1 and 2 got in a huddle.

**Team 1 discussion**

"Ok so who's doing it.?" John Cena asked.

"I think Justin should do it. He is the most athletic." Zack recommended.

"Good choice Zack." John Cena said.

"Thanks" Ryder replied.

"You up with for it Justin?" Ted Dibiase Jr asked.

"Oh yes!" said Justin Gabriel.

**Team 2 discussion**

"I want to do!" screamed Daniel Bryan.

"No i'm going to do it!" Randy Orton shouted back.

"NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"BE QUIET!" AJ Lee yelled.

After 10 minutes Team 2 decided to let Randy Orton do it.

"Don't worry other members you will be doing somthing to." Triple H laughed.

The crew members had 10 buckets full of water ballons. They gave 5 buckets to each team.

"You can throw water ballons to the opposite team member." Shawn Michaels said.

Both teams were ready.

"Ready...set go!"

Both Justin Gabriel and Randy Orton were looking strong as they climbed up the rope. But Katlyin nailed Gabriel across the head with a water ballon which almost made Justin Gabriel fall of!

"Hold on Justin!" bellowed Alica as she threw a water ballon at Randy Orton leg.

After 10 minutes, Randy Orton had the upper hand while Justin Gabriel was worn-out. But he was refusing to give up. It looked like all was lost for Team 1.

Zack Ryder suddenly thought of a great idea!

"You guys! Aim for the bit of rope on top of Orton!"

"Why?" Ted Dibiase asked with a confused face.

"Trust me!"

Eveyone did what Zack told and soon Orton was slipping!

"Randy don't fall of!"barked Kelly.

Now Gabriel was back in this thing and him and Orton were neck and neck!

"You can do it Justin!" Cena called to Gabriel.

But then diaster! Justin slipped. Randy had a big smile on his face as he was about to ring the bell...but whats this!? Daniel Bryan accidentally hit Randy with a water ballon! Orton slipped all the way back down! Justin saw this and quickly started climbing, he rang the bell.

TEAM 1 HAD WON!

"Well done Team 1!" smiled Triple H.

Randy gave Bryan a cold stare...RANDY HIT DANIEL WITH A RKO OUT OF NOWHERE!

**A/N: Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i worked REALLY hard on it. Please review with any criticism or praise. PM me if you want to chat. Bye!**


End file.
